The Full Moon's Secrets
by Krystalslazz
Summary: This is the tale of what happened to Emma Gilbert on the fateful night of a full moon in which she entered a coma. Please read my other story 'H2O Just Add Water, A Fishy Tale' before this one, as this is based on a story line from it. Thanks. R and R! :D


_**The Full Moon's Secrets**_

_Thanks to Paradox Tremors for inspiring me to write this. Please read my other story __'H2O Just Add Water, A Fishy Tale' __before this one as this is an explanation of what happened to _Emma_ Gilbert on the night she entered a coma (chapter 28) Please Read and Review, Thanks :D_

That fateful night of the 2nd of January, the full moon looked down upon the Gold Coast. Emma Gilbert sat alone in her house, all the curtains pulled as her boyfriend Ash Dove left for his birthday shindig with mates. Little did they know that his selfish act of leaving a mermaid unattended on that night would have dire consequences...

Emma sighed. Ash had a right to go out on his birthday. She should not hold him back – just because she was a fish. Fine, she was a _mermaid._ Boy, the moon had bad timing. Though the group of mermaids had not been moonstruck in a long time, a few years in fact, this did not deter Emma from having a very bad feeling about that night and a sense of nervousness.

She could not sit around moping all night, time to do something. She went to the fridge and got out some ice cream – it always seemed to cool down her nerves. She switched the television on and flicked through the channels.

'I'll be perfectly fine.' She kept telling herself to calm her nerves. 'No need to bother the others,' Emma was worried as every other full moon (within her time as a mermaid,) she had spent with friends – with protection. She felt so vulnerable. After not finding anything to watch on the television, she went upstairs to grab a good book to read.

CRAP. She had forgotten to close the curtains upstairs. She did an about turn, saving herself from being captured by the moonlight just in time.

She breathed. That was too close. She went back downstairs and turned the radio on. After a few more moments, there was a rap on the door. Oh, yeah, she had locked it. Maybe it was Ash. The person rapped again. In her hurry to get the door, she forgot about the moon.

She opened it wide. It was a courier with a package for Ash. She stared at the moon behind him. If she hadn't been moonstruck she would've felt disappointed that it wasn't her boyfriend, she also would've realised her mistake just a little too late. Her last memory of that night was to be hearing a knock on the door.

"Hello?" He waved a hand in front of her face, obscuring the moon for a second,

"Oh, sorry?"

"Could you sign here?"

"Yeah, sure," she said confusedly. He handed the package to her and once she had signed, he handed her the package. It was from his mother. Emma shut the door, still with a puzzled expression on her face. As she went back into the living room, everything around her began to slowly freeze over. The moon had taken its toll on the blonde haired mermaid.

An unnatural smile appeared on her face and she whispered under her breath, "Mako,"

She ran out of the house, shutting the door with a slam.

No one but the moon saw what happened next. The moon holds back its secrets.

Emma dove into the water swimming to the mystical island of Mako.

For a strange reason, not of the moon's intentional doing, Emma decided to go not go to the moon pool. Instead, she dragged herself onto the beach and lay there, out of reach of the water until she was in human form again. She ran throughout the forests, ducking under leaves and jumping over the roots of large trees. She seemed to reach her destination as she stopped abruptly, all her running not seeming to make a dent in the energy of the moonstruck mermaid. She stared up at the moon, smiling and giggling. Emma had reached the highest point of Mako Island, disregarding the top of the volcanic cone, the ideal spot for worshipping the moon, bathing in its light, away from the trees. The moon watched as the giggling mermaid danced around in its light, out of her mind. The moon had never understood why the mermaid creatures always seemed hypnotised by the moon. Emma had to climb a steep face to get to this spot. The moon watched as she came nearer to the edge of the cliff that was situated high above the rest of the forest. No one in their right mind would go near the precarious, crumbly cliff top. She stepped back, still gazing up at the moon. The ledge crumbled sending the mermaid tumbling head over heels down the slope. She crashed through trees, the moonstruck grin wiped off her face, changed into an expression of terror. Not only was she going away from her beloved moon but also she was tumbling to her death. The trees rushed past, she hit her head on numerous branches as she went down, and soon it was lights out. A sickening crack was heard as she hit yet another branch, this one slowing her fall, but not by much. Blood ran off the large gash on her head, as the unconscious Emma came to a stop in a clearing in the middle of the Mako Island jungle.

The moon felt pity for the mermaid. She would no doubt die from blood loss if no one came soon. He looked down at her friends. They were all asleep, her boyfriend still out partying. He used his moonlight to heal the gash on her head, sealing it off. She lay there, frozen, unconscious, very lucky that she hadn't died or broken anything from that massive fall.

Time to go. The moon held its secrets; no one would ever find out what had happened to Emma Gilbert that fateful night. The moon started to set, the enthusiastic sun rose bringing about yellow light to the island.

Emma lay unmoving in that clearing, in a coma, very lucky for her life.

Anna and Bella found Emma ice cold - much colder than her naturally cool skin usually was. They tried to warm her up and rushed her to the hospital. Emma was covered in dirt and scratches but had no evidence of anything that would put her under like that.

Emma Gilbert was in a coma for about two and a half months. Emma would never know how she owed the moon, the very moon that she was scared of, her life. No one would ever put together what had happened on that fateful night. Ash learnt never to leave a mermaid – no matter how old, alone on a full moon...

_This is the End of this Moonlit tale, and do not forget that the full moon keeps many secrets..._

**A/N: **_**What did you think? Please Review. I hope you enjoyed it !**_


End file.
